


Glacial Grace

by Majorminor2242



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Female Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is Jack Frost, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, aged 17 and born quirkless, makes the honourable decision to sacrifice himself, saving a young girl who'll never get to thank him…Bitter cold was the first thing he felt.(A/N: Honestly, I enjoy reading many homosexual fanfics just because they're heartwarming and just seeing people happy, no matter the gender, makes me feel warm. The only problem is that personally, I'm about as straight as a flag pole or a pencil. For this reason, I'm NOT going to attempt writing any Yuri/Yuri [boy x boy] shipping between Izuku and Shouto, since it's out of my own forte. Just stating this because it's not out of discomfort or disgust for normal TodoDeku, just that I know I'd struggle with writing it WELL when personal preferences haven't got any conviction behind it. ^.^ )





	Glacial Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a first person narration (surrounded by ='s) OF first-person flashbacks/memories. Sorry if that's confusing, but I hope you understand XD

_=Darkness_… That's the first thing I remember.

It was _dark_.

It was _cold_.

_And I was **scared**._

But then… Then I saw the moon. So _big_, and it was so _bright, _that it… It seemed to chase the darkness away_…=_

_"HHHhaaahhh-hah-hah-"_ Slowly, a young, seventeen-year-old boy, with ice-white hair that had viridescent green tufts and big, green and blue eyes, raised from the icy depths, ice crumbling apart around him like frosted sand with a gentle gasp.

=And then, I wasn't _scared_ anymore.=

I remember slowly floating back down to the ground, pale, bare feet draping gently onto the ground with a crackle, the ice that had broken around me resealing with an audible twinkle and surprisingly, it wasn't bitingly cold to the touch as you'd expect.

_=Why _I was there, and _what_ I was meant to do… That I'd never know… and a part of me wonders if I _ever_ _will.=_

I took a step, before treading lightly over a long, wooden staff that had a twisted grain and a crooked, sickle shaped top. It glistened at the touch, a light sheen of misty crystal coating the staff majestically.

Head crooking in wonder, a small, curious smile forming on my white lips as I crouched down. Gently, I picked it up, fumbling accidentally and knocking the tip of the staff onto the icy lake below my feet. Instantly, a beautiful, flakey pattern spread across the surface like a pattern found on a royal's clothing. Intricate and stunning, with impossibly fine detail.

My smile grew and my curiosity peaked. Suspiciously, I nudged a nearby tree with the staff, anticipating that stunning layered sheen, which complied, still somehow surprising me. Of course, my first natural reaction was to start skidding clumsily all over the ice and surrounding snow, my staff dragging lightly across, leaving a sparkling, twinkling trail of unnaturally natural beauty.

"HaHAAA!" Screams of joy echoed throughout the moonlit forest, before suddenly, I slipped and spun, creating a sudden but somewhat calm whirlwind that lifted me off of my stumbling feet and tumbling me up in the sky.

My eyes met with the moon, and I heard only two words whispered to me by the wind: ~_Jack Frost~_

Suddenly, I froze midair, believing everything was controlled, before finding myself abruptly summersaulting through the branches below.

"WhoahaHHahahaha!" worry was converted into hearty chuckles as I clung to a large branch like a koala bear. Standing up, my gaze was brought to the only warm glow in the rolling, snowy plains that surrounded me. 

It was finicky, and just a little terrifying, especially at first, however I managed to float towards the outskirts of the village like a tumbleweed in a desert, blown by the wind. I stumbled on the landing, tripping into a main street, grinning at the warm, aura and hearty atmosphere provided by the jovial music playing. I smiled at a woman who passed, greeting all of the people in the crowded centre.

"Hello! Hello, hi, hey." a curt nod and wave to each one, I brushed off their straight faced expressions, devoid of any notice of my presence. I shook my head, still smiling. "Oh, excuse me! Would you mind telling me-"

_=That was the last time I felt fully whole…=_

A young boy ran straight through my body, a light blue ethereal esper, flowing like wisps around the boy and his dog that followed.

A cold hand made its way to my chest. Clenching.

_There was no beat._

As you might have guessed, my name is Jack Frost. The moon told me so. However that was all it ever told me for a very, _very _long time.


End file.
